New Super Mario Bros. PRO
NSMBPRO New Super Mario Bros, PRO is a concept game by SurferMonkey. It's gameplay features lot's of jumping and sprinting, and lot's of enemies throughout levels. It will be for 3DS and Wii/Wii U. Also spotpass will be featured. This means the first wifi Nintendo platformer. It would feature new power-ups and playable characters.It is an add-on to New Super Mario Bros U, and can be connected to NSMB2 as well. Graphic standard is between both games. Levels are also harder, more for hardcore/kaizo Mario gamers, but not flat out insane. Storyline Kamek helps the Koopalings restore Bowser. One day, Mario and Peach are having a lovely picnic at the castle, when a Toad runs up with a letter. It reads: I'm coming pesky plumers. I'll have my princess this time. And you will not be there to stop me when I have my ransom. I have numbers. '' ''BOWSER Mario and Peach look over the hills, to see hundreds of standard MB enemies marching over the hills. Luigi runs up and stops in his tracks seeing Bowser's numbers. Mario and Luigi run into the distance, and Peach does her classic; ''Mar-io! ''Map shows, with some goombas in the far ends. In the end, Mario battles Dry Bowser, using a lucky 7, with slight changes due to being a platformer. When he wins, Toadsworth gives Mario a special key, which unlocks the secret worlds. In secret worlds, Mario beats Cosmic Bowser, In his cosmic castle. Gameplay NSMBPRO adds new items and abilities, used in order to defeat the tons of enemies you're up against. In Pro, Mario has the ability to Sledgerun. This is when you sprint at a line of enemies, and taps the jump button while holding the sprint button, and uses the goombas as a type of platform. As Mario runs across the enemies, they die, resulting in a few 1-ups. And dont use this on spinies, you'll die. Mario also has the ability to longjump, but rarly used, saying levels are full of enemies and blocks. Characters Heroes: In WiiU version, Wario uses gamepad, while rest use wii controler. In the 3ds version, other characters are only accesable through spotpass. Dry Bowser Cosmic Bowser Koopalings KAMEK! Kamek is not fougt, is only in cutscenes. Enemies: Goomba Paragoomba Racoon Goomba Mecha-goomba Koopa Parakoopa Racoon Koopa Cosmic Spirit Cosmic Clone Cosmic Clone Leader Buzzy Beatlle Spiny Lakitu Lakithunder Hammer Bro Boomerang Bro Fire Bro Ice Bro Mega Bro Dry Bones Thwomp Big Thwomp Whomp Little Whomp Bullet Bill Big Bill King Bill Bob-omb Super-charged Bob-omb Mine (Bob-ombs in mecha world) Detonater (Mini-boss-sets off mines) Boom-Boom Chargin' Chuck Monty-Mole Cheep-Cheep Urchin Clam Blooper Wriggler Shoop da Whoop Gizmo (Let's all face it-THEY'RE EVIL) Toastas (Mecha world) Fire snake Evil Sun Trick coin Spark Bowser Jr. (Occasionally appears in castles and charges you) Pokey Squirrel Worlds 1. Overworld 2. Desert 3. Forest 4. Mecha 5. Beach 6. City 7. Mountains/sky 8. Underworld 9. Cosmic Power-ups Mushroom 1-up Fiya Flowa Ice Flower Acorn Gold Flower Lava Mushroom (new) Super Leaf Boo Mushroom Tannooki Penguin Mini Mushroom Star Boomarang Suit Blue Shell Yoshi (Assist) Shock (new) Lucky 7 (Final boss) (Star, Mushroom, Blue Shell, Fire Flower, Tannoki, Ice Flower, and a gold Shell) The Shock allows Mario to Shock enemies and slow them down. The Lava Mushroom allows Mario to walk in lava. Category:Wii U Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Wii Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Mario Games